videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackstone
''Blackstone ''is an action/sci fi First-Person Shooter developed by Celestial Studios, for the PlayStation 3. It is the first PS3 game to have full HD graphics, a fully functional mutliplayer mode, and a long campaign. Plot In the future, humanity has split into two groups: The ICW (Intergalactic Council of Worlds), and the Ghath, a race of humans who discovered alien artifacts. They implanted themselves with Fragments of these artifacts, and the artifacts mutated their bodies, turning them into something not quite human. They have seized control of a planet known as Verona, and are attempting to convert all it's citizens. The ICW launches a "revenge" expidition against the Ghath, but they quickly find out that the Ghath are not to be taken lightly. Players assume the role of Staff Sergeant Thom "Dizzy" Dimitrov, as he leads a squad of ICW soldiers across the planet. Gameplay Blackstone ''is a first-person shooter, and plays as such. The player can carry one Primary weapon and one Light weapon. There are different Primary and Light weapons to choose from. The game is most famous for it's revolutionary cover system: in order to enter cover, the player moves their target reticule over the object. If the reticule flashes green, pressing the cover button will cause them to be "sucked" into cover. From cover, the take aim, then peek out to fire. They can also peek out to select a cover to move to. 'Campaign' ''Blackstone's campaign features 7 acts, all of which must be cleared in order to beat the game. Each act features one major battle and two cutscenes, all of which move along the story. The cover system is highly used, moreso than in any other mode. There are 3 difficulties: Cadet, Officer, and Commander. 'Arcade' Arcade is the multiplayer of the game. There are 6 game modes: Free-for-All, Team Free-for-all, Capture the Flag, King of the Hill, Nuke Deployment, Team Nuke Deployment. There are 3 basic classes: Assault, Medic, and Sniper. There are 60 unlockable ranks, all with different names than standard shooter (for example, a new player's rank is "FNG", while the highest player's rank is "Master of the Bullet"). Players can form up to 300 player clans. Clans can participate in Clan Battles. Despite clans, there is also a Friends' List system that acts differently than the PSN's. Players can become friends in the game if they don't want to on the PSN. Blackstone also features text chat to people on players' friends lists. The game features 4 starting maps: "Landing Zone", "Bridge", "Refinery", and "Armory". On July 2010, Celestial released the first map pack, which added 3 more maps, those being "Jungle", "Depot", and "Nuke Launch Center". A final map pack released in 2011 added "Junction", "Shack", "Lagoon", "Spa", "Balcony", and "Mill". Following the release of the final map pack, all new copies of the game ship with every map available (though the maps from the first map pack must be unlocked.) 'Chokepoint' In this mode, players can join up with a friend and battle 6 waves of Ghath or ICW. 'Weaponry' *ICW Assault Rifle- The ICW primary weapon features medium to long range bullets, and has a small missle on the bottom. *ICW Pistol- The ICW pistol features long-range bullets, and can fire 2 shots in one trigger pull. *ICW Shotgun- Features medium range, and has a bayonet on the bottom for stabbing. *ICW Sniper Rifle- Features medium to long range bullets, and bullets can be controlled. *Missle Launcher- Available for both sides, the Missle Launcher can be used in a fashion similar to a sniper rifle. *Ghath Assault Rifle- The Ghath primary weapon features medium to close range bullets, and a deployable cover spot underneath the barrel. *Ghath Pistol- this pistol can fire in a manner similar to a SMG, but carries less bullets than the ICW equivalent. *SMG- A Ghath weapon, the SMG allows soldiers to fire a quick barrage of bullets. However, the bullets do little damage. *Ghath Shotgun- the Ghath weapon can fire much more powerful rounds, but can hold less ammo and takes longer to reload. *Ghath Sniper Rifle- this sniper rifle fires somewhat similary to an SMG, but bullets do less damage than the ICW sniper rifle. *Glass Gun- This Ghath Weapon fires molten glass at it's target. *Flamethrower- a ICW weapon, the Ghath use it much more frequently. *Frag- A ICW weapon, it is a basic grenade. *Splinter Frag- a ICW weapon, it splits into smaller grenades. *Torpedo Frag- a Ghath weapon, it propells itself like a bullet. Development Reception Category:Action Sci Fi Games Category:FPS Category:Celestial Stuidos